


Glitter Bombs

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [136]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Humor, Judd Ryder & TK Strand Are Siblings, M/M, Oblivious Judd Ryder, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Ok so something I’ve always wanted someone in the ls fandom to write is TK’s point of view of that scene in the strip club, like, even in the show Ronan clearly gives this half-naked guy a clear once over like twice so maybe in this pretend scenario Judd hasn’t quite gotten the hint that TK is gay yet and there’s a girl hitting on TK and TK’s very determinedly rejecting her and Judd's confused but then he sees TK exchanging flirty (hot) looks with one of the strippers and it just all clicks lolololololololol and TK’s like seriously how haven’t you noticed this yet lolololol :):)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	Glitter Bombs

Judd had a tendency to be oblivious. He knew it, Grace knew it, and pretty much anyone that he’d interacted with for more than ten minutes figured it out pretty quickly. He just wasn’t one to pay attention to his surroundings or pick up on cues from people. Once a girl had spent thirty minutes flirting with him and he hadn’t realized until she gave up and walked away.

So yeah, Judd didn’t always pick up on things quickly, but in hindsight, he wasn’t sure how he had missed this one.

He hadn’t known TK for longer than a couple of months. He really should have noticed it earlier from the weird relationship he had with Michelle’s cop friend but for some reason, Judd had never noticed that TK was gay.

*****

Being called to a girl fight at a male strip club had to be the highlight of TK’s week. Not only were girl fights incredibly hilarious, but the hot, half-naked guys were also a nice distraction from the current chaos of his life.

Somehow, since their conversation at the precinct, most of his thought had been filled with Carlos and so had his text messages. He needed an excuse to stop thinking about him for a while and this was the perfect way to do it.

“Paul, Marjan man the crowd, see if you can treat some of these people and lighten the load for medical,” Owen instructed as they entered the building.

It was still mild chaos, girls cheering and lights flashing. 

TK glanced at a man in a ridiculously skimpy fireman costume as they walked by and the man gave him a wink in response. TK laughed biting his lip, definitely the highlight of his week.

“Probie!” Owen started up again with his instructions.

“Yes sir?”

“Go up to the champagne room, there’s always something bad going on up there.”

“And how would you know that?” TK chuckled, turning his shoulder away from an obviously drunk girl.

“That is not important.”

Owen cleared a path for himself, TK, and Judd through the crowd of women surrounding the stars of the show. A woman in an obnoxiously large crown was on top of the other one and the points of the tiara were stuck gruesomely in her face. 

TK grimaced and glanced over at Judd who had a similar look of disgust on his face. 

TK tried his best to get a good look with his penlight, but the girls were moving around too much for him to see much of anything.

“Ladies, ladies you’ve got to calm down and you’ve got to stay still,” Owen instructed. 

“I thought these crowns were supposed to be made out of plastic,” TK looked at Owen in confusion. 

“It’s a tiara, not a crown and it’s platinum. I don’t do plastic!”

She continued to struggle on top of the girl underneath her.

“You are plastic!” the other accused, slightly muffled by the metal and blood in her mouth. 

“Is this tiara woven into your scalp?” Owen asked. 

“Yes! I paid my stylist two-hundred and eighty-five dollars to do it like Princess Megan so yes!”

The girl underneath groaned in pain as “princess” as TK had decided to call her in his head continued to struggle.

“Okay we’re gonna have to cut this out. Shears?”

“No, you can’t cut my hair! My wedding is in three days!” Princess cried, causing the other to scream in pain as she moved her head again. 

TK kept his light trained on where the crown was sewn into her hair, stabilizing it with his right hand as Owen began to cut. 

“Oh god,” he murmured as she struggled against Owen’s hands. 

Princess squealed as the crown came free of her head and Owen was quick to catch it before it could cause the other woman any pain. 

TK helped patch gauze around the tiara to stop the bleeding before moving away to let medical load her onto the stretcher. He followed Owen’s lead toward the exit until they were stopped by a man wearing more glitter than clothes. 

“Amazing work Captain.”

“Thank you. Captain,” Owen shook his hand, giving the guy a quick once over.

TK laughed, walking away from the very awkward exchange.

“Hey TK, come help me check everyone else out,” Judd said.

“Okay.”

He and Judd approached a group of obviously drunk girls covered in glitter. TK realized how much glitter was caked on his uniform and sighed. He was going to be picking it off of his skin for weeks and he was sure it would end up in Carlos’ house too. 

He wasn’t sure what the deal with himself and Carlos was, but he spent a lot of time at the other man’s house regardless. He made sure to apologize in advance for the glitter he would track in. 

“Any injuries over here ladies?” TK asked.

“If I am does that mean I get to spend more time with you?” one of the girls lurched toward him and TK caught her gently as her friends laughed. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I’m not your type.”

He caught Judd giving him a weird look out of the corner of his eye.

The girl, even in her drunken haze gave him a knowing look and giggled, “The same team.”

“Yes. Same team.”

He and Judd finished giving the rest of the crowd a once over then met the rest of the team at the track.

*****

“Hey TK?” Judd said when they were vacuuming the glitter out of the rig together.

“What’s up?”

“What did you mean ‘same team’ when you were talking to that girl?”

“You’re kidding?”

“No.”

“Judd. I’m gay. You knew that right?”

“No shit.”

“How did you not know that? I wasn’t exactly subtle about it.”

“Dude I’m oblivious. I guess I just never paid attention.”

“I came into the station wearing the same clothes from the day before. Carlos has dropped me off at work before. What did you think that was?”

“Dude I don’t know! Cut me some slack!”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out.”

“I guess I just never paid attention before.”

“Judd, never change, okay,” Tk chuckled and patted his back.

“I don’t plan on it, little brother. Now, let’s finish getting this glitter out.”

“I hate to break it to you man, but we’re never getting this glitter out.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to think you’re right.”


End file.
